


Glow Like Starshine

by PuzlDragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Mutou Yuugi Needs a Hug, Psychological Horror, Season 0, basically season 0 stuff, mentions of off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzlDragon/pseuds/PuzlDragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Glow Like Starshine

The puzzle glows sometimes. The puzzle he found in Grandpa's closet. The lucky one. The magic one.

But sometimes it glows, and Yuugi isn't himself.

Sometimes he is Yuugi but not fully Yuugi. Sometimes there is another piece that latches onto his consciousness. Sometimes it is like he is but a little to the left. A bystander in his own body. Sometimes he blends in with something he cannot name and he is more than he is, and he ever was, and he is something new altogether.

But sometimes he just blacks out. And wakes to a new horror.

The puzzle is magic. It granted his wish. A wish for friends, a delightful thing! A sweet, harmless thing. But sometimes things get tense, or bullies surround them, or a horrible thing happens.

Yuugi's puzzle glows, and later he will wake at home with blood on his clothes, ash on his fingertips, or a horror story on the morning news.

Yuugi's puzzle glows, and then his friends recall things Yuugi does not remember doing. Yuugi's puzzle glows, and then bullies run from him on sight. Ms. Chono no longer treats him badly. Gangsters no longer corner him for pocket money. Ushio is in a mental ward.

Yuugi wished in his heart that people would not look at him in disgust anymore. The puzzle answered that wish, too. They look upon him in fear.

Yuugi's puzzle glows sometimes. So Yuugi doesn't know who he is anymore.


End file.
